


The Medusa

by AinSophie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSophie/pseuds/AinSophie
Summary: Rikka fell under a vicious curse which turned him into a Medusa. And Shiki was ordered to kill him
Relationships: Takamura Shiki/Sera Rikka
Kudos: 6





	The Medusa

Các bạn hẳn đã nghe nhiều về câu chuyện của Medusa - con quỷ với ánh nhìn có khả năng hoá đá bất cứ ai nhìn thấy nó - rồi chứ? Nhưng đó không phải là câu chuyện thực sự đã xảy ra. Lại đây nào, hỡi những đứa trẻ ngây thơ, và đắm chìm vào những câu chuyện của ta….

Đã 300 năm trôi qua kể từ khi Rikka mắc phải lời nguyền kinh khủng ấy. Một lời nguyền bí hiểm do chính nữ thần chiến tranh giáng xuống đầu chàng chỉ vì xuất hiện sai thời điểm ở đền thờ thành Athens. Nữ thần đã nguyền rủa chàng phải mang một ánh nhìn có thể hóa đá bất cứ ai nhìn phải. Càng tệ hơn, bà nguyền rủa chàng mãi mãi không thể chết được, trừ khi chàng bị kết liễu bởi người có số phận bị trói với mình bằng một sợi dây đỏ. Kể từ ngày chàng vô tình làm hóa đá một đứa trẻ và bị gán cái danh Medusa - kẻ hóa đá, Rikka đã luôn luôn trốn chạy khỏi loài người, và cuối cùng chàng đã dừng chân tại điểm tận cùng của thế giới - một hang đá lạnh lẽo. Chàng nghĩ mình sẽ cứ thế cô độc ở chốn này cho đến khi vạn vật tàn lụi, nhưng một ngày nọ có kẻ đã thay đổi tất cả. Người đó chính là Takamura Shiki - người anh hùng được số phận chọn ra để chém đầu Medusa.

"Thật hiếm khi thấy có người đến đây." Rikka lên tiếng. Giọng nói của chàng bị những tảng đá trong hang động dội lại, khiến nó nghe thật quyền uy nhưng cũng không kém phần ma mị. Không được mất bình tĩnh, Shiki nghĩ. Phải hết sức tập trung vào công việc.

“Ta là người được cử đến để chém đầu Medusa.” Dựa vào tấm khiên được nữ thần Athena ban tặng, Shiki lần mò tiến tới gần kẻ đang ngồi trên mỏm đá phát ra ánh hào quang. Anh đã sẵn sàng cho điều tệ nhất có thể xảy ra.

“Thế thì đến đây, hỡi người anh hùng.” Rikka chìa tay ra. “Hãy nhanh chóng kết liễu ta đi.”

Shiki không thể tin nổi vào tai mình. Trái ngược với những gì người dân thành Thebes đồn đại về hắn, Medusa thật dịu dàng. Hắn không nhe hàm răng trắng ởn ra để cắn đứt đầu anh, cũng không mở trừng trừng đôi mắt ma quái để khiến người anh hùng bị hoá đá. Tay Shiki bỗng chốc ướt đẫm mồ hôi lạnh. 

“Sao thế? Ngươi còn chần chừ gì nữa?”

“Tôi… tôi không thể.” Shiki buông kiếm. Thanh gươm bạc sáng loá rơi xuống, tiếng leng keng lạnh gáy của kim loại vang vọng trong không gian. Sau đó, là một sự im lặng hoàn toàn.

“Tại sao…?” Rikka ngỡ ngàng. Chàng nhẹ nhàng đến bên người đã được cử đến để giết mình. Bất chợt, Shiki ôm lấy khuôn mặt của chàng. Anh nhìn thật kĩ, và nhận ra đôi mắt của Rikka không còn ở vị trí ban đầu của nó. Hốc mắt của Rikka nay chỉ còn là hai hố sâu được phủ một miếng vải đen để che đi. Thật là phí hoài, nhất là với khuôn mặt đẹp và trắng như bạch ngọc ấy.

“Anh không đáng phải chết. Chí ít, theo tôi, anh là người tốt.”

Rikka im lặng. Trái tim của chàng bỗng đập thật nhanh. Lần đầu tiên, suốt nhiều thế kỉ, chàng tìm được một người có thể đồng cảm với mình đến vậy. Một con người xa lạ, hoàn toàn có thể giết chàng và mang cái đầu về để trở thành người anh hùng được tất cả tung hô, nhưng hắn lại tha chết cho một con quỷ như mình. Nhưng Rikka chợt nghi ngờ. Hay đây chỉ là một màn kịch? Mình đã đến gần như vậy, hắn ta thừa biết mình không thể hoá đá hắn được mà. Nghĩ vậy, chàng vội vàng gỡ tay người anh hùng ra và quay mặt đi. Shiki hơi buồn, nhưng anh hiểu. Rikka vẫn chưa dám tin tưởng anh hoàn toàn, và điều đó hoàn toàn hợp lý. Thực chất, ngay khi nhìn thấy Rikka trên mỏm đá cao, Shiki đã có cảm giác như mình đã biết Medusa từ rất lâu. 

Trong đầu Shiki chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng. Nó có thể rất điên rồ, nhưng đây là điều khả thi nhất mà anh có thể làm cho con người này. 

“Tôi sẽ cho anh một con mắt của mình.” Anh nói quả quyết. “Mắt của tôi không mắc phải lời nguyền nào hết, và chúng cũng khá tốt. Nếu như anh không thể nhìn thấy thế giới này qua đôi mắt của mình, thì anh có thể nhìn qua mắt của tôi."

"Anh… Người anh hùng, tại sao anh lại muốn đi xa đến thế vì ta?"

"Có một chuyện này…" Shiki cẩn thận chọn lựa từ ngữ. "Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ kể ra cho ai đâu, nhưng vì tôi nghĩ anh sẽ hiểu nên đây là ngoại lệ."

"Thực sự thì, tôi là một người bất tử. Tôi đã không chết từ vài thế kỉ trước, nên người ta xem tôi như quái vật. Không nơi chứa chấp, tôi cứ thế rong ruổi khắp nơi trên thế gian này suốt thời gian qua, cho đến khi… một vị vua đưa ra phần thưởng cho "cái đầu của Medusa". Tôi có phần tò mò, nên đã tình nguyện xem thử rốt cuộc Medusa là gì. Và chúng ta quay về điểm bắt đầu."

Rikka rơi vào trầm tư. Hơn ai hết, chàng hiểu rõ cảm xúc của Shiki vô cùng - nỗi cô đơn tột cùng không thể chia sẻ cùng ai, sự dày vò do sự sống kéo dài gây nên… trong mắt anh, con người xa lạ kia bỗng trở nên gần gũi hơn bao giờ hết. Chàng nắm lấy tay Shiki, trong một nỗ lực cố gắng an ủi anh. Họ không nói gì với nhau, nhưng có cảm tưởng như những dòng suy nghĩ miên man của họ đã được hòa làm một, chỉ qua cái nắm tay ấy. 

Ngay khi Shiki lấy con mắt phải màu tím biếc của mình ra khỏi vị trí ban đầu của nó, Rikka nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy nó và lầm rầm một câu thần chú. Đoạn, chàng bỏ nó vào hốc mắt trống rỗng của mình, thật từ tốn. Sau vài cú chớp mắt nhè nhẹ, mọi vật dần hiện lên trước mắt Rikka, thật rõ ràng. Ánh sáng của thế giới mà Rikka từ lâu đã không nhớ được trông nó ra sao, hang đá nơi chàng đã cư ngụ bấy lâu… và cả con người đang đứng trước mặt chàng, Shiki. Kí ức bất chợt ùa về. Trong phút chốc, hiện lên trước mặt Rikka không phải là mỏm đá nhấp nhô hay màu xám lạnh lẽo của hang động, mà là hình ảnh một cánh đồng xanh tươi, cùng hai đứa trẻ mang màu tóc y hệt hai người đang nằm bên nhau. 

"Rikka…?"

Rikka không nhận ra mắt của mình đã nhỏ lệ từ lúc nào. Ngay khi cái tên ấy vừa được thốt lên, chàng hiểu ra ngay điều gì đã xảy ra. Người đàn ông với mái tóc hồng ôm choàng lấy người bạn cũ của anh, vô tình khiến cả hai mất đà ngã lăn xuống:

"Shiki!"

Tiếng cười vang lên, dội lại trong hang đá trống rỗng. Cứ như vậy, họ gọi tên nhau trong niềm hạnh phúc của sự đoàn tụ. Cuối cùng, sau hàng thế kỉ bị chia cắt bởi một lời nguyền, số phận đã đưa họ trở về bên nhau.


End file.
